


Wspomnienie w garniturze

by Lofney



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen, Pain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofney/pseuds/Lofney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liesel dużo czasu spędza w sklepie z garniturami ojca Rudego. Niestety sklep nocą wywołuje u niej zupełnie inne odczucia niż za dnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspomnienie w garniturze

    Liesel lubiła spędzać czas w sklepie Alexa Steinera. Lubiła z nim rozmawiać, lubiła mu pomagać. Zapach garniturów działał na nią kojąco i uspokajająco, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nie zarabiała na tym dużo. Można powiedzieć, że nie zarabiała prawie wcale, gdyż jej wrodzona uczciwość, sympatia do Alexa, a także szacunek do zmarłej części jego rodziny, nie pozwalała Liesel wziąć od niego żadnych pieniędzy. Alex musiał dawać jej na siłę małe sumki w ramach wynagrodzenia, które przecież należało się jego małej pomocnicy.

\- Nie, nie wezmę od pana żadnych pieniędzy! Nie mogę! – Twierdziła uparcie, starając się jak najszybciej opuścić sklep.

\- Ależ kochana, należą się one tobie tak samo jak mnie. Proszę weź je. – Wyciągnął do Złodziejki Książek rękę wypełnioną monetami. Dziewczynka mimo niechęci zabierała pieniądze, a następnego dnia przychodziła do sklepu dwie godziny wcześniej, aby przypadkiem nie zarzucono jej, że nie wykonuje swojej pracy należycie.

    Bywały także takie dni, że Liesel nie chciała w ogóle opuszczać sklepu. Nawet, gdy wszystkie garnitury wisiały już równo na manekinach i wieszakach, na podłodze nie było ani grama kurzu, który mógłby spowodować nagły atak kichania, a wszystkie dokumenty spoczywały bezpieczne i idealnie posegregowane w szafce, dziewczynka mówiła, że ma jeszcze dużo do zrobienia. Alex nie chciał jej zostawiać samej, Ilsa Hermann także nie była zwolenniczką zostawiania czternastolatki bez opieki, na nie wiadomo jak długi okres czasu, w pustym sklepie.

    Liesel nie dawała za wygraną. Pewnego razu dorobiła sobie drugi klucz, więc nawet, gdy Steiner zamykał już sklep, ona mogła bez problemów wślizgnąć się do niego. Po kilku nocnych ucieczkach, Ilsa zgodziła się, aby czasami pozwolić Złodziejce spędzić trochę czasu samej w garniturowym raju.

    Pierwszej nocy, której uciekła, chciała tylko sprawdzić czy jest w stanie przesiedzieć w zamkniętym sklepie całą noc. Takie małe wyzwanie dla samej siebie.

    W sklepie było bardzo cicho i spokojnie. Bark oznak jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy. Jedynie podłogi w niektórych miejscach skrzypiały delikatnie. Postanowiła, że posiedzi na zapleczu. Poszła w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca rozglądając się uważnie, by się nie potknąć i nie wylądować na podłodze, leżąc jak naleśnik. Jej wzrok przykuł jeden z garniturów, które tego dnia czyścił pan Steiner. Wydał jej się dziwnie znajomy. Podeszła bliżej i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Gdy znalazła się w odległości kilku centymetrów od manekina, poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu, a serce staje w gardle. Minęło już tyle czasu, a ona nadal pamiętała wieczór wigilijny w ’42 roku. To wtedy, gdy Hans i Alex byli na froncie, zakradła się Rudym, by dać mu świąteczny prezent. Wybrała wtedy garnitur. Kolor granatowy, prosty, klasyczny, ale gustowny. Idealnie komponował się z jego cytrynowymi włosami. Dokładnie taki sam garnitur wisiał teraz przed nią. Krople łez spłynęły po jej policzkach, a następnie, jak perełki, spadły z wielką gracją i delikatnością na podłogę. Dziewczynka upadła na kolana i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Poczuła się mała, jak ziarnko piasku. Chciała stać się niewidzialna i zniknąć z tego świata. Chciała cofnąć czas. Chciała tylko ponownie spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem. Porozmawiać z nim. Podroczyć się. Powyzywać. Przytulić. Pocałować.

\- Rudy. – Leżała na zimnej podłodze i szeptała imię przyjaciela. - Ty krzywa gębo, proszę, wróć do mnie. 

    Ogarniał ją żar. Ogień rozpalał każdą komórkę jej ciała, które nie myślało już racjonalnie, zatraciło się we wspomnieniach. Prawdopodobnie żalu, ale i tęsknoty. Nie tylko za Rudym, ale i wszystkimi innymi. Nie sądziła, że po tym wydarzeniu będzie tam powracać każdej nocy.

    Podczas spędzania samotnych nocy, blizny w jej małym sercu, na nowo zamieniały się w krwawiące rany. Trudno było przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji. Papa nie grywał już na akordeonie, mama nie gotowała ohydnej grochówki, nie kradła z przyjaciółmi jabłek. Nie kłóciła się już Rudym i już nigdy nie widziała jego radosnych niebieskich oczu.

\- Jesteś taka dzielna Liesel. – Mawiała Ilsa, gdy widziała jak dziewczynka ciężko pracuje, jak stara się wrócić do normalnego życia.

    Ale Liesel wcale nie chciała by uważano ją za dzielną. Dzielna osoba walczy z lękami, żyje normalnie mimo przeciwności losu, które ją dotknęły. Odpycha od siebie złe myśli, a nie idzie z nimi w parze. Jest radosna i nie daje po sobie poznać bólu. Jest wzorem do naśladowania, Ona wcale taka nie była. Czuła się jak ta dziesięcioletnia osóbka, która została przywieziona, na Himmelstrasse wbrew własnej woli. Bezradna. Samotna. Bez chęci do życia. Czasami nie dawała sobie z tym rady. Zbyt dużo wycierpiała w swoim krótkim, życiu i zbyt dużo straciła by być dzielną.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany dość spontanicznie oraz szybko. Nie wiem co dokładniej o nim myśleć. Wiem także, że wyszłam dość mocno z pisarskiej wprawy, ale książka Zusaka tak bardzo mnie poruszyła aż uznałam, że zasługuje ona na małe opowiadanie.


End file.
